For many years, practitioners in the medical treatment and medical device arts have endeavored to provide artificial heart devices constructed to replace a failed or failing heart within a recipient. The most basic need is the creation of a replacement pumping device which is capable of performing the basic blood pumping and circulation functions of the natural heart.
Early attempts to provide a sustainable heart replacement were severely limited by the available technologies and the state of the art at that time. Devices proved to be generally too large and unwieldy and, for the most part, impractical. With the continuing advances in the related technologies and creative arts, heart replacement devices became smaller, more reliable and, in some instances, at least partially implantable within the recipient. Such “implantable” devices have generally remained hybrid devices in that the actual pump may be implanted within the recipient while additional support apparatus remains external to the patient and remains connected to the implanted device by a plurality of connecting wires and hoses.
Because of the complexity of human body systems and the complications and consequences of heart replacement device failure, the requirements for an implantable artificial heart remain daunting and, for the most part, heretofore largely unattained.
By way of example, a successful artificial heart replacement device must, above all, be long lasting and reliable. The dire consequences to the device recipient brought about by device failure make this requirement all too apparent. In addition, however, the device must be small enough to be implantable within the recipient's chest and efficient enough to maintain adequate blood circulation to sustain normal life functions. The device must avoid undue stress upon the recipient's circulatory and pulmonary systems. The device must also be capable of adjusting to and compensating for different recipient activity levels and stresses. Additional requirements such as avoidance of blood cell damage by the pumping apparatus and the prevention of the blood clot forming stagnation regions make further demands upon the heart replacement device.
While practitioners in the medical treatment and medical device arts have created a virtually endless number of proposed artificial heart replacement devices, there remains nonetheless a continuing unresolved need in the art for an improved, implantable, reliable and effective artificial replacement device which meets the stringent, unforgiving and vital requirements and challenges posed by a truly fully functioning completely implantable heart replacement device.